The Billy Goats Gruff
by Trinity Kirara
Summary: Oh yes...my fourth InuFairy Tale x-over.... Do you DARE to read my fanfictions from hell? -cackles some more-


Trinity: Yeah.I feel like getting Fairy x-overs finished with so that I can start on what in my opinion will be my better stories. -shrugs- But then again you people seem to like these things..o_o; I shall never understand you guys.I really wont.But at least I can share in the joys of getting reviews while you confuse me! ^^;; o.k so hear goes!  
  
(The characters shall be played by: Goat 1: Jaken, Goat two: Kikyo, Goat 3: Naraku, and the Troll Dude: Manten ~yes this will be kind of a villain basher story so if you like any of the above characters.leave because they all die...o_o;~)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Billy Goats Gruff~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once on a lovely mountain side there lived three goats. The youngest, and smallest of them was Jaken.he like to talk.a lot. The second youngest was Kikyo.lets just say her temper wasn't he strong point. The eldest, and largest of the goats was Naraku.he didn't have much emotion at all. The one thing all the goats had in common was they were very good at arguing, in fact most of the time the would argue each other into the ground before one gave in or they all got their way. (Trinity: Ah such a loving household).  
  
During winter they lived in a valley, ate grass and did other.goat like things, but when summer came they would always travel up the mountain. (Trinity: Because we all know the mountains always greener on the other side!). This way they would not over graze, and kept their ecological footprint very small. To get to their new pasture the goats had to cross a bridge over a wide chasm. When the first days of summer came Jaken set out to cross the bridge. When he reached the bridge he lashed on his safety helmet and held onto the handrail for dear life. However as soon as he began to cross, a menacing growl came from below the bridge.  
  
Over the handrail and onto the bridge jumped a huge, hairy, smelly troll. "Yaaaarrrrrggggh!" yelled Manten. "I am the keeper of this bridge, and while goats may have the right to cross it, I shall eat ANY that try!" "But why?" bleated the cowardly goat. "Because I'm a troll, and proud of it! And being a troll I have a troll's needs, and those needs include eating you goats so you'd better respect them or else!" Manten growled.  
  
Jaken was frightened, "Certainly sir if eating me would help you become a more complete troll then nothing would please me more! But I really cant commit to that course of action without first consulting my siblings. Will you please excuse me?" And the goat ran back to valley.  
  
Next Kikyo came, as mentioned before she was larger then her younger sibling, and so enjoyed an advantage in size (Although this did not make her a better or more deserving goat to be eaten). She was about to cross the bridge when Manten stopped her.  
  
"Nature has made me a troll, and I embrace my trollhood. Would you deny me my right to live my life as a troll to it's fullest?" he exclaimed loudy. "Me? Never!" Kikyo answered defiantly. "Then stand still while I come over too eat you! And don't try too run away; I would take that as a personal offense!"  
  
"HOWEVER!" the goat quickly blurted out, "I have a very close uhhh..family...yeah a very close family and I think it would be selfish from me to be eaten without asking their opinion first. I have to respect their feelings too. I would hate to think my absence would cause them any emotional pain, if I hadn't first."  
  
"GO THEN!!" Screamed Manten. "I'll rush back her as soon as we reach a consensus," Kikyo lied, "for it's not fair to keep you in suspense."  
  
"Your too kind," sighed the troll, and the goat ran back to the valley. As his hunger grew Manten began to feel a certain grievance toward the goats. If he didn't get to eat at least one of them, he was determined to go to the authorities.  
  
When the Naraku came to the bridge, the troll discovered that this third goat was almost 3 x as large as he. Manten felt his power of physical- intimidation fading fast, as his insides were turned to jelly he fell to his knees in fear and pleaded, "Oh, please, please forgive me! I was using your sibling's for my own greedy needs! I don't know how I was drove to it but I now see the error of my ways!  
  
The goat also got down on what could have passed for goats as knees and said, "Now, now you can't take all the blame for this! Our presence and supreme edibility put you in this situation! My siblings and I all feel terrible. You must forgive us."  
  
Manten began to sob. "No, no its all my fault. I threatened and bullied you all, just for the sake of my own survival. How selfish I was!"  
  
But Naraku would have none of this, "We were the selfish ones. We wanted only to save our own skins, and we totally neglected your needs! Please for your sake you simply must eat me!" "No," the troll said, "you must butt me off the bridge for my insensitivity and selfishness." "I'll do no such thing," the goat said, "since we all tempted you in the first place. Here have a chomp go ahead!"  
  
"I'm telling you," Manten insisted, "I'm the guilty one here. Now knock me off this bridge and be quick about it!" "Look," said Naraku rearing to full height "no one is going to take away my blame for this. Not even you! So eat me before I pop you in the nose!"  
  
"Oh, don't go playing guilty-than-thou with me, Hornhead!" "Hornhead? You smelly hairball! I'll show you guilt!" With that Naraku and Manten began wrestling eachother, they bit and punched and kicked as each sought to don the mantle of blame.  
  
Sooner or later Kikyo and Jaken showed up with some popcorn to watch the fight, but suddenly feeling they hadn't accepted enough guilt they launched themselves into the brawl. Unfortunately the little bridge was built strong enough to carry such weight and it broke, sending Manten, Jaken, Kikyo, and Naraku plummeting down the chasm. ON their way down each felt relived that they were finally getting what they deserved, plus as a bonus, a little extra guilt for the fate of the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity: Oh yes.weren't suspecting THAT ending were you? -Cackles- Suicidal goats..-.-;;; Anywho.R/R! I always like to know how my beloved readers liked my story! x) 


End file.
